<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, Luce, c' est Douche au bout du fil by duneline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226346">Hey, Luce, c' est Douche au bout du fil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline'>duneline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer reçoit une prière particulière.<br/>Une fin alternative à la fiction " l' enfant miracle".<br/>Ce one-shot diverge à partir du chapître 3 de " l'enfant miracle."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Lucifer et Dan Espinoza sont là propriété exclusive de DC et de Netflix.<br/>Tony Stark est celle de Marvel et de Disney.<br/>Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.</p><p>Prévoir des kleenex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer était en train de jouer du piano, humant une chanson, satisfait de ses journées.</p><p>La disparition de Douche ne semblait plus préoccuper Chloé qui ne parlait que très peu de son ex- mari.<br/>
Malgré ses efforts, Lucifer n' avait pas réussi à trouver la trace de Daniel et les données du portable du jeune châtain s' étaient révélées inexploitables : À l' instant où un technicien avait voulu recueillir les données, un virus les avait effacées. </p><p>Selon le technicien, seul un génie avait pu créer un tel virus. Un nom était venu dans la conversation : Tony Stark.<br/>
Mais Lucifer avait écarté cette idée car la pensée que Douche ait pu connaître un esprit aussi brillant que Tony Stark était hilarante et inconcevable.</p><p>Soudain, parmi toutes les prières qui lui parvenaient, une attira l' attention de Lucifer. </p><p>" Lucifer, c' est moi Dan,detective Douche si tu te souviens de moi ainsi. Je sais que tu as très peu d' estime pour moi. Mais je t' en conjure, écoute moi.<br/>
Tu as un fils et il aura besoin de toi. Tony est apte à s' occuper de lui mais je sais qu' avec toi, il sera en sécurité.<br/>
Nathaniel Samael te ressemble. Il n'a rien de moi, à part mes yeux.<br/>
Heureusement, n' est ce pas?  Je ne suis ni beau, ni charismatique et ni séduisant. Mon intelligence affiche zéro au compteur.<br/>
Oublie qu' il est aussi mon fils et prends soin de lui.<br/>
Aime le, s' il te plaît. Il aura besoin de toi.<br/>
Je sais que tu es capable d' aimer. Je le vois à la façon dont tu agis avec Chloé et Trixie.<br/>
Épargne Nathaniel, s' il te plaît. Le démon me dit qu'il est ici sur tes ordres pour me punir.<br/>
Me punir d' avoir causé de la peine à Chloé et à Trixie.<br/>
Mais surtout, à Chloé.<br/>
Pitié, Lucifer! Nathaniel Samael Morningstar est innocent ! Épargne le! Il est ton fils!<br/>
Je vois un ange devant moi. Il me dit que tout ira bien, qu'il est l' ange de la Mort et que je serai bien dans la Cité d' Argent.<br/>
Sache que je t'aime et que je t' ai choisi comme âme sœur.<br/>
Risible, n est ce pas ? Douche a eu l' audace de croire qu'il a une chance avec toi, si charmant et si beau!<br/>
Le démon m' a fait payer l'espoir insensé que tu pouvais m' aimer aussi.<br/>
Là haut, auprès de ton Père, je plaiderai en ta faveur.<br/>
Adieu, Lucifer."</p><p>L' incrédulité, la stupeur et la colère avaient succédé à l' amusement en Lucifer.<br/>
L' incrédulité de se savoir père, la stupeur de la confirmation de la théorie " Tony Stark" et la colère de savoir qu' un démon osa clamer agir en son nom. </p><p>    .......................................................................</p><p>Dan n' était plus que peine et souffrance. Allongé sur le goudron de la rue déserte, il défia du regard son tortionnaire et son futur bourreau.<br/>
Du coin de l'oeil, il vit l' ange de la Mort attendre que le démon acheva son oeuvre.</p><p>En dépit de ses précautions et d' avoir masqué son aura, Daniel avait été capturé par le démon alors que le jeune homme rentrait d' une soirée avec une amie.</p><p>Le démon empoigna Dan par les cheveux et lentement, avec un sourire de jouissance sadique, il trancha la gorge de sa proie.</p><p>"-Non!" </p><p>Daniel eut un tressaillement de joie, en voyant apparaître Lucifer et eut un bref sourire  comblé avant d' exhaler son ultime souffle.<br/>
Pourtant, il savait que le roi des Enfers n' était venu que pour s' assurer si son sbire menait à bien sa mission.<br/>
Mais il était heureux de pouvoir revoir celui qui avait ravi son cœur.</p><p>Lucifer se précipita sur le démon en fuite et le massacra.<br/>
Il s' agenouilla auprès de Daniel, une fois sa tâche vengeresse accomplie et le prit dans ses bras.<br/>
Des larmes se mirent à couler quand Lucifer constata combien le corps de Daniel était si chaud malgré la mort et la sérénité du visage du jeune homme.</p><p>"-Daniel." ne cessait de répéter Lucifer, berçant Daniel inerte dans ses bras.</p><p>L' ange de la Mort s' était envolé, emportant l' âme de celui qui fut l' amant d' une nuit de son frère.</p><p>Une rage et une souffrance infinies envahirent Lucifer qui hurla, réalisant trop tard l' importance de Daniel dans sa vie.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue :</p><p>Iron Man atterrit dans la ruelle et son casque se releva.<br/>
La forme inerte et l’expression sereine de son ami Dan confirmèrent ses pires craintes et Friday identifia l’homme prostré et berçant Daniel contre lui.</p><p>« -Vous êtes le goujat qui a jeté Dan après avoir couché avec lui ! accusa Tony, froidement. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Que s’est-il passé ? »</p><p>Lucifer essuya ses larmes et soulevant , avec délicatesse, le corps sans vie de Daniel, il fit face à Stark.</p><p>« -Je suis arrivé trop tard, répondit le roi des Enfers, avec regret. Je n’ai pas pu le sauver. Daniel m’a adressé ses dernières pensées. »</p><p>Tony examina les lieux du crime et vit ce qu’il restait du démon meurtrier. Il devina le drame.<br/>
Il s’approcha de Lucifer et tenta de récupérer le corps de son ami. Mais Lucifer refusa, les yeux rouges de fureur.</p><p>« -OK, concéda Tony, voyant la détermination de l’ange. Je suppose que vous pouvez voler. »</p><p>Confiant que Lucifer le suivrait, Iron Man prit son envol dans le ciel étoilé de New York.</p><p>         ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>La maison de Daniel se situait au bord d’un lac et au milieu d’une immense forêt. Sur les instructions de Stark, Lucifer avait déposé le corps de Daniel sur ce qui fut son lit.<br/>
Un portail, constitué d’étincelles lumineuses, avait surgi dans le salon et Steve, accompagné de Steven, en était sorti.<br/>
Clint, Scott et Francis les avaient suivis peu après, par le biais d’un autre portail magique. Ainsi que Stephen et Garthan Saal.<br/>
Lucifer fut surpris de constater que Dan connaissait l’équipe des Avengers et que, hormis Tony, ces derniers ne montrèrent aucuns signes visibles d’hostilité envers lui.</p><p>L’ange remarqua des photos de Daniel avec un magnifique bébé de six mois dans les bras et posant entre Trixie et Chloé sur les murs.<br/>
Fasciné par le bébé, Lucifer étudia minutieusement les traits du nourrisson et reconnut, bouleversé, que Daniel avait raison : Nathaniel lui ressemblait trait pour trait.<br/>
Mais il avait les beaux yeux verts de Daniel.</p><p>« -Nathaniel est chez moi, fit Tony, devançant la question de Lucifer. Dan nous l’avait confié pour la soirée. Il dort en ce moment. Je vous préviens, Hellboy : Vous n’aurez aucun droit de garde. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon filleul à une ordure qui n’a pas été présent le jour de  sa naissance. »</p><p>Lucifer explosa s’une rage froide, sa véritable apparence surgissant.</p><p>« -Aucunes lois humaines ne se mettront entre moi et mon fils, menaça le roi des Enfers. Nathaniel Samael est mon fils et Daniel m’ a prié de prendre soin de lui. »</p><p>Les autres super héros accoururent et se tinrent prêt à intervenir. Tony, guère intimidé, entra dans l’espace personnel de Lucifer et déclara, articulant chaque syllabe :</p><p>« -Allez vous faire foutre, Hellboy ! Dan a tenté de vous demander de l’aide quand il a su qu’il attendait vôtre enfant ! Mais il n’a même pas pu franchir le seuil de vôtre club de nuit ! Vôtre cerbère de démon lui a interdit l’entrée de vôtre putain de « Lux » ! Sur vos ordres ! Il a été jeté manu militari comme un chien sur le trottoir devant tous les autres clients ! Alors qu’il portait vôtre enfant ! »</p><p>Maze allait devoir répondre de ses actions si cela s’avérait vrai ! Lucifer se le promit.<br/>
Mais il se concentra sur le génie milliardaire qui osait le défier sur ses droits de père.<br/>
Tony actionna son armure qui le recouvrit immédiatement et se prépara pour contrer une éventuelle attaque de Lucifer.</p><p>« -Stop ! » ordonna Steve qui sortit de la chambre de Dan.</p><p>Aux côtés de l’ex leader des Avengers, se tenait…Daniel.</p><p>            ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>Un silence sidéré se fit dans le salon. Tous les yeux des personnes présentes étaient braqués sur un Dan ressuscité.<br/>
Une voix solennelle et venant de nulle part résonna dans la pièce :</p><p>« -Tu as une ultime chance, Samael. J’accède à la requête de Mon fils Daniel dont son bonheur m’importe le plus. Ne trahis pas ma confiance, Samael. »</p><p>La voix de Dieu disparut comme elle fut venue sous l’étonnement des super héros.</p><p>Daniel, timidement, avança vers Lucifer qui le dévisageait, avec respect. Nullement effrayé par l’apparence du maître des Enfers, il osa un sourire avant de se jeter dans les bras accueillants de Lucifer.</p><p>« -Il faut être Douche pour m’aimer à ce point, murmura Lucifer, ému et émerveillé de sentir le corps solide et chaud de Daniel contre lui.</p><p>-Tant mieux car j’en suis un, fit Dan, soulagé de ne pas avoir été rejeté par son âme sœur. »</p><p>Oblitérant le monde autour d’eux, Lucifer prodigua un chaste et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Daniel.</p><p>Fin.</p><p>Duneline<br/>
Le 21/03/20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dîtes moi si vous voulez un épilogue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>